The Adventures of the Olympians:Chapter 2:Horror Movie
__NOEDITSECTION__Starring Artemis, Ares, Apollo, Demeter and Hades (Hades' role here is very, very small) Horror Movie It was around seven in the evening that night. Ares came home after shopping for horror DVDs. "I'm home! I've brought good movies to watch!", he yelled at the empty hallway of Olympus. He walked to his room which is on the third floor of the house. The room is dark and is only lit by a red lamp by the end table of his bed. There's a big flat-screen television in the corner that is placed on top of a small cabinet. He opened the cabinet which was filled with DVDs and placed the package there. He closed it and sat down, thinking of whom he should invite to watch a movie with him. "Ah! Hehehehe...I'll call on those scaredy cats to watch with me.", he said with a creepy laugh to match. He went to Artemis' archery range. Well spotted, he thought as Artemis can always be found shooting arrows at night since she felt more active since the moon is up in the sky. "Hey, Artemis, wanna watch a horror movie with me?", he asked her. Artemis stopped shooting and dropped her bow and arrows. "What?! But you know that I don't like those kinds of movies! They're gruesome! Full of blood and gore! I don't like those!", she reasoned. Ares folded his arms. "Then why didn't you screamed 'gruesome' or 'yuck' when you hunt down animals?", he asked her. "That's another story! Horror movies are beyond on what I see when I hunt, y'know!", Artemis replied. "Come on, stop reasoning and just join me. It'll be fun. I promise.", Ares replied. "Fun for YOU, that's for sure!", Artemis replied back. Ares shook his head. "Tsk..tsk.. Artemis, if asking is hard, then I should do it, the hard way.", he said. He lunged forward and grabbed Artemis by the arms. "Sorry, but got to do!", Ares said as he tightened his hold on Artemis. Artemis screamed a bit. "Ahh! Don't, Ares! Don't you dare scare me to death!", she said to him. Then from the ground rumbled a voice. It was Hades sitting beside Persephone, Demeter's daughter. "Death? Did someone said death? Oh, who's going to die there? Come on, come at me bro!", he yelled with delight as he will have a new guest in the Underworld. Artemis frowned and said on the ground, towards Hades, "Oh I'm the one who's going to die out of fright because of Ares!". Hades replied with his face sad, "Is that you Artemis? If so, you wouldn't die! You're immortal! Gosh, I thought someone was going to die.". Artemis said, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that.". Ares laughed. "Gee, how dumb can you get?", he said. Artemis kicked him in the knee. "Oh just shut up, Ares! And release me!", she yelled. Ares began to drag her towards his room. Artemis couldn't do anything as Ares' hold was too tight. Ares put Artemis inside his room and locked her from the outside. "I'm going to call your twin and the others, Artemis. Don't you dare touch anything there.", he said through the door. Then he left his room to look for Apollo. Artemis banged the door. "Ares! Let me out of here! Ares!", she screamed. But for some reason, she felt that Ares has concern for her since he said not to touch anything in his room. But just a feeling and she doubts it to be so true. Ares went to find Apollo in the chariot garage. He found him polishing his chariot after a day of running the sun in the sky. He thought that watching a horror movie may stretch him up after a hard day's work. "Hey, Apollo, want to watch a horror movie with me and Artemis? I know you'll love her screaming a lot.", he said to Apollo. Apollo put down his polishing brush and said to Ares, "But you know, I'm not a fan of those. I don't like people getting, you know, squished and tortured to death.". Ares replied, "Oh come on, Apollo, be sport. You know we rarely had times like this. You can clean your chariot after we finish watching. Its just seven fifteen in the evening.". Apollo reluctantly replied, "Oh for the sake of your happiness, I'll go. But, do you happen to have any popcorn while you're at it?". Ares giggled and said, "We'll let Aunt Demeter do the cooking. I'll pick her up. You wait by the door of my room. But don't try to open it, even if Artemis wants to go out. She'll just run away. You know her, Apollo.". Apollo laughed. "Yup. Deal. I won't let that scaredy cat go away.", he said with the tone of determination. Apollo went to the door of Ares' room while Ares went to pick up Demeter in her home in her wide gardens. Demeter's gardens were full of lush trees, flowers, grains, vegetables and plantations. He found a garden of corn which he thought would be their popcorn. He headed to Demeter's home which was a three-story treehouse. He climbed the well-sculpted wooden stairs and knocked at the oak door. Demeter opened the door to find Ares standing in front of her. "Oh, Ares. What brings you here? Has my brother Zeus ordered you to get some food?", she said while putting a flower pot she held on a table. Ares smiled a bit. "Auntie, can you come with me, Apollo and Artemis and watch a horror movie at my room? That way, you can relax a bit.", he said to her. Demeter was surprised. "Wha-? But you know me Ares. I don't get scared at those creepy faces and bloody scenes and all but what I don't like about those is that I get shocked because of those sudden sounds.", she said. Ares felt a bit confident in hearing that. "Then that shouldn't be much of a problem, Auntie. You can cook the popcorn for us to enjoy!", he said. Demeter eventually agreed to come with him. "Okay, okay, I'll go. Just give me some time while I harvest the corn and cook them. If you'll excuse me.", she said as she got her basket and went to the corn field. Ares closed the door and went back to the house (the main house, not Demeter's home). When he was near the doors, he saw his room window fully open. Someone was going down from his room using a grappling hook and a rope. Ares slapped his forehead in frustration. "ARTEMIS!!! I said not to touch anything!", he screamed at her. Artemis was climbing down Ares' room when she heard Ares voice. "Sorry, Ares! But I'm not going!", she yelled at him. She called her bow and quiver of arrows. It flew from the archery range to her hands. She jumped from the rope and glided in the air. As she was gliding, she aimed an arrow at Ares. "No choice! I have to shoot you down!", she yelled as she released the arrow. It flew to Ares at rapid speed. "Artemis! Don't you dare run away! Ahh!", Ares yelled as he ducked behind a row of bushes. The arrow pierced through the branches of the bushes and straight to the ground in front of Ares' face. He felt a bit frightened at that. Artemis landed on the ground and quickly ran away to her archery range. She wasn't giving up without a good fight with Ares, for the sake of not watching a horror movie. Ares saw Artemis run away so he decided to follow her. Ares found her in her archery range. But he was astonished of what he'd seen. Artemis was carrying a giant bow filled with about fifty arrows. "I-won't-come-with-you!", Artemis yelled as she released the arrows. It flew towards Ares. He's in for some serious target practice. The arrows hit Ares' position with a loud BANG! ''A dust cloud formed due to the force of the arrows. But Ares wasn't there. He disappeared. Artemis jumped in happiness because she thought the arrows had hit Ares but when the dust cloud dissipated, she found no Ares. Then she felt two hands snatching her waist then carried her up. She knew it was Ares. "Ares!! Let me down! Oh you deceptive little-! Let me down this instant Ares! Now! Ares!!!", she repeatedly screamed but Ares didn't put her down. Ares laughed. "Hahaha! I know you won't resist watching a horror movie even if it means to shoot all your arrows at me! Come on now, nice girl.", he said with the tone of triumph. Artemis couldn't do anything. If she struggled, she may fall off and hit her head. She must endure Ares. But she realized she's wearing a toga with the bottom like a skirt so she screamed at Ares, "At least put me down! I'm wearing a skirt! If someone sees me like this-". Ares cut her off. "If someone sees you like that? What? Oh for the sake of your v*r*i*ity, I'll put you down. But don't expect me to release you.", he said as he put her down. He held her hands tight so she can't escape. They went to Ares' room with Apollo and Demeter waiting outside. Demeter was carrying a big pot full of hot cheese popcorn. You could hear some more popping at the bottom. "I heard some noises outside. Did something happen? And why are you holding my sister's hand? Wait, isn't she in the room when we came here before?", Apollo asked Ares. "Oh that's just Artemis' giant arrows. I tried to use them and they worked partly perfect. Oh why she's here? I let her use my grappling hook and rope if its still in good condition", Ares lied. But a small bit of what he said is a bit true, somehow. "The door's locked, Ares. Where's your key?", Demeter said to Ares. Ares brought out a keyring from his belt and started searching for the right key. He picked up a rusty steel key, maybe because either of snooping in or repeated uses. He inserted the key and turned it counter-clockwise twice and then he turned the knob. The door flew open and the others went in. He followed as soon as they all went in. They sat down in front of the TV. Demeter put down the cheese popcorn pot in front of them. "Now, to make things interesting,", Ares said to them. "the movie were going to watch is like having a blind date. You don't know what you'll get. At least, its a good surprise, right?" Artemis trembled a bit and she felt a bit cold due to fright. "Um, can I skip this? I mean, I'm not good at this. Apollo, Demeter, can you do it for me? Just promise me on the River Styx that you won't pick the most gruesome one.", she said. Her trembling is a bit obvious. "Yes and no.", Demeter replied. "Its a mystery game so we won't know which ones which so we have to try our luck here.". Apollo immediately knew which goddess to call on when they need luck: Tyche. Apollo closed his eyes and tried to call Tyche. He muttered some things like 'help us', 'need luck' and 'we're watching a movie'. But after five minutes, he gave up. "Argh! Why does Tyche have to be the kind of goddess who rarely shows up?!", he said in frustration. "At least there some effort into it, even for five minutes.", Demeter said. But no one replied after that. They may take it as either insult, compliment or a bad pun. Ares brought out the DVD package from the cabinet and brought them out. Since it was took dark and the light was far away from them, they couldn't see the covers. "Well, choose wisely.", Ares taunted. Artemis backed away a bit. Demeter and Apollo whispered to each other and from the looks of it, they're pointing at something. Then their voices grew louder then as if they started bickering but finally agreed. They held a DVD case in front of Ares. "We pick this one, Ares.", they said. Ares snatched the case and looked in it and supressed a triumphant look and smile. Artemis saw his face even if its dark in the room. ''Bad omen, she thought. And she was right. When Ares put turned on the TV, DVD player and put the DVD in it, big letters flashed on the screen with a creepy, disturbing face as background. Artemis screamed at the name and the face out of terror. The title was: Final Destination V. Ares got a remote control and pressed play. The movie was scary and full of blood, gore and sudden music. Artemis already screamed when the first scene appeared. But more when the first gruesome scene happened. Apollo showed a face of concern with a bit of fright while Demeter jumped when she heard the sudden noises. But Ares seemed unshaken by the bloody scenes, he was even happy and mocking the victims on how stupid they were. He cried, "That's what you deserve, puny peabrains!". When the movie ended, the cheese popcorn was all over place. Artemis was frozen in fright and cold sweat was visible from her. You could hear Demeter's heart beat fast due to the sudden scene changes and sudden sounds. Apollo was even crying since he showed pity for those who died a gruesome death. But Ares, on the other hand, looked really happy and victory shined on his face. "Well, better go to bed, guys, its late already.", Ares said with a smile. "I will really need some sleep and smack your face tomorrow!", Artemis screamed. "Make sure you sleep with one eye open. Just in case those dead people may haunt you. Or better yet, ask Morpheus to guard nightmares from coming to you, Artemis. Hahaha!", Ares happily said. Artemis was half-angry and half-scared. "That won't happen! Now, I'm gonna leave this place and get some shut eye! Good night!", she said angrily and stormed off to her room. The others said nothing and left. Ares closed the door and ignored his cheese popcorn-filled room and went to sleep. Artemis immediately slept. But her sleep was not the way she wanted it. She had a dream. Okay, not a dream but a nightmare. She was in this dark alley. She saw figures ahead of her. When she took a closer look, she realized Ares was right. The dead people from the movie came to haunt her. They came near her, trying to either eat her or kill her. Artemis pleaded not to do anything to her. She bolted upright in her bed. Sweat trickled down her neck. Oh thank goodness, just a bad dream. Ares! You-'', she thought but much to her surprise, she saw the dead people again in front of her bed, beaming a highly scary smile. They extended their arms to grab her. "No, no! Don't get me! Daddy! Daddy! Help! Ahh!!!", she screamed. Then she bolted upright again in her bed. The sun shone brightly. It was morning already. Apollo drove his chariot across the sky. She rubbed her eyes and realized she was dreaming in her dream. "Morpheus!!! Ares!!! I'll get you both and slam your faces on each other!!!", she yelled. ' ''' Category:The Adventures of the Olympians Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Chapter Page